Secrets That Lie Within - Part 9
by Sona
Summary: Sydney gets a pleasant surprise


Note : Sorry it took so long to get this new part out. My boyfriend has been overseas for business and I've been miserable without him! I'll try and write continuously again!

Part Nine

"I wish they didn't have those stupid dress code rules. It's so nice out. We should be wearing bikinis and sunbathing." Sydney complained as the Cliffhangers sat outside. Since it was unusually warm for up in the mountains, Peter and Sophie had decided to hold group outside in the sun.

"I second that," Shelby said staring pointedly at Peter.

"Sorry, but there will be no bikinis," he said.

"I would love to see Shelby in a bikini," Scott said winking at his girlfriend.

"Okay, that's enough guys. We're still in group, remember?" Sophie said.

"Aw, come on. Can't we finish early? It's too nice out." Juliette said.

"Hey, what's going on here? A newbie?" Auggie asked staring at a car pulling into the area.

"We don't have anyone scheduled," Peter said squinting to see who it was.

Sydney looked over and her eyes widened as she saw the car. She jumped up when she saw who got out of the car. "Ryan!" she called excitedly. She ran into his arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Ryan said picking her up off the ground and hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you're really here," Sydney said with tears in her eyes.

Ryan kissed her. "I had to come see you," he said as their lips parted. He put her down.

"I'm so glad you did," Sydney said.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked as he and Sophie walked over to them.

"This is my boyfriend, Ryan," Sydney told them. "Ryan, these are Peter and Sophie."

"I needed to see my girlfriend. She needs me, so I decided to stay for a couple of days." Ryan said.

"That's against our policy," Peter said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"Peter, no! Don't do that to me! Please!" Sydney begged.

Even though Sophie knew that having Ryan stay was against the rules, she did feel compassion for Sydney. She could see in Sydney's eyes how much she loved Ryan. "Peter, why don't you and I talk this out with Sydney in your office?" she suggested.

"What's there to talk about? He has to leave." Peter said firmly.

"Let's just go talk inside," Sophie said giving him a look.

"Fine," Peter said sighing. "Ryan, you stay out here. We'll be back soon."

"Hey, nice car, man," Auggie said walking over to check out Ryan's silver Trans Am. 

"Thanks," Ryan said. "So, do you think they'll let me say?"

"Well, they are very strict with their rules," Auggie said. He extended his hand. "My name is Auggie, by the way."

"I'm Ryan."

"Yeah, I figured that. Sydney talks about you a lot." Auggie said.

"So I know who Scott is because of old pictures," Ryan said. "Who are Juliette and Shelby?"

"Juliette is the one over there with the long brown hair and Shelby is the blonde," Auggie told him. 

"Thanks," Ryan said. He walked over to where everyone else was. 

"It's so good to meet you, Ryan. Sydney has told me so much about you." Juliette said smiling at him. "I'm Juliette." She then went on to introduce everyone else.

"Peter's not going to let you stay. This is totally against the rules." Ezra said.

"I don't give a shit about the rules. I am not leaving Sydney. She needs me." Ryan said. "Look, if all else fails, I'll just offer a large donation to the school. That should make him change his mind."

"Looks like Sydney and you are very alike. Her family gave a big donation and that's why no one knows her problems." Daisy said. "Tell me, Ryan, do you get pleasure out of flaunting your money like that?"

"Daisy, there's nothing wrong with him wanting to give money to Horizon," Juliette said.

"There is when he's using it for a bribe," Ezra said.

"I don't care what any of you think I'm doing. All I care about is Sydney and the fact that she is miserable up here." Ryan said.

Scott had yet to say anything to Ryan. He was too busy sizing his sister's boyfriend up. While he did think that Ryan was acting like a rich snob, he could also see that he loved Sydney very much. "Hey, man, let's go over there and have a little talk," Scott finally said motioning towards a picnic bench.

"Sure," Ryan said. He followed Scott to the bench.

"I don't know you at all, but Sydney loves you very much and it seems that you love her just as much. Your attitude stinks, but I'm willing to give you a chance." Scott said.

"How exactly does my attitude stink? All I'm trying to do is be with my girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Peter doesn't like young kids with attitudes. You act that way with him and he'll just throw you out. He won't go for any of that bribery bullshit." Scott said.

"I'll do anything to be with Sydney, even if it's only for a couple of days," Ryan said.

"Then just let Sydney handle it," Scott advised. "And I think Sophie may be on your side, too, so let them talk to Peter."

"You know, Sydney always said you were a great guy. She was really shocked to find out you were in a school like this." Ryan said.

"I had problems. All the kids here do." Scott said. "And I know that Sydney does, too."

At that comment, Ryan looked away. "And I suppose you're going to ask me about them right about now?" he asked.

"She won't talk to anybody about them. Well, she may have told Juliette something but Juliette won't say anything to me. The counselors here can help Sydney if she lets them." Scott said.

"Do you actually believe I would betray Sydney's trust and tell you her secrets?" Ryan asked.

"I was hoping you would tell her brother," Scott said.

"I can't do that, man. Sydney needs to tell you on her own." Ryan said.

"Can you at least tell me if it's really bad?" Scott asked.

"Everyone has different problems and to each person there problem is bad. Sydney is no different." Ryan said. "All I know is that she needs me."

***

Sydney just sat on the couch as Sophie came to her defense. She was a bit surprised that Sophie was willing to break the rules for her, but she did not say anything. She needed all the help she could get to convince Peter to let Ryan stay.

Peter pulled Sophie aside. "What the hell are you trying to do, Sophie? Why are you trying to undermine my authority?" he asked angrily.

"Peter, sometimes rules are supposed to be bent. I just think that having her boyfriend here will help Sydney. She is still not opening up to us and we still have no idea what her problems are. Obviously, she loves her boyfriend and he loves her. Maybe he could help her open up." Sophie said.

"And what if he's the cause of her problems?" Peter asked.

"Does it really look that way to you? Did you see the love on their faces when they were reunited?" Sophie asked in return.

Peter sighed. "I'm just afraid that if we break this one rule, others will try and pull the same stunt," he said.

"Sydney is a special case. We need to make some headway with her and this may be a way to do that." Sophie said.

"Fine," Peter finally agreed. He walked back over to Sydney. "Sophie and I have decided that he can stay," he told her. When Sydney jumped up in excitement, Peter held up his hand. "Hold on a second. There will be some ground rules."

"I'll agree to anything," Sydney said.

"He sleeps in the boys' dorm with the other Cliffhangers. The same rules apply about inappropriate touching. And he can only stay for two nights. Then he is not to come back here like this again." Peter said.

Sydney paused at the part about Ryan not being able to come back up again. But she also knew that if she did not agree to that, he would have to go home and he _still_ would not be able to come back again. "Okay, I agree," she said.

"You can go back out," Peter said. Once she left, he turned to Sophie and said, "I hope I don't regret this decision."

***

"I'm glad she had you to talk about her eating disorder," Ryan said to Juliette as they waited for Sydney to come back out.

"I understand what she's going through," Juliette said. "And she's also been a great friend to me."

"Has this place helped you with your eating disorder?" Ryan asked her.

"I've gotten a lot better," Juliette said.

"Sydney's been getting worse," Ryan said. "That's why I came up here."

"Yeah, ever since Mr. Barringer came up here, she's not been eating. And I know that the times she has eaten, she hasn't kept it in her." Juliette said.

Ryan stood up as he saw Sydney walking towards them. "Well?" he asked her.

A big smile appeared on Sydney's face. "You can stay," she said throwing her arms around him.

Ryan hugged her tightly. "Thank God," he said. "I don't think I would have been able to leave if they made me."

"You have to stay in the boy's dorm and we have to be careful not to be affectionate with each other when the counselors are around," Sydney told him as she pulled away. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you," Ryan said taking her hand in his.

***

"Are you sure we're not going to get caught?" Ryan asked looking around. It was almost midnight and Sydney and him had snuck out to spend some alone time together. They were sitting on the docks under the romantic moonlight.

Sydney cuddled up close to him. "Well, I can't be sure but we should be okay as long as we're quiet," she said.

"God, I've missed this," Ryan said stroking her hair.

"The worst part about being here is being away from you," Sydney said. 

"But, in a way, you don't mind being here because it's away from Franco," Ryan said reading her mind.

"He can't hurt me here. It feels good to be able to go from day to day not worrying if Franco will snap." Sydney said. "And being here makes me forgot all the bad things."

"Not all the bad things," Ryan said. "Seeing your real father brought bad a lot of bad memories."

"Yeah, it did," Sydney said.

"And seeing him caused you to have a major setback with your eating disorder," Ryan said. He put his finger under Sydney's chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I came here to make sure you're eating and keeping it in you."

Sydney took his hand and flung it away. She moved away from him and stared out at the water.

"Stop being a brat, Sydney," Ryan said sighing.

"You know I need it, Ryan. You know it's the only way for me to deal with everything." Sydney said.

"It is _not_ the only way for you to deal with your problems. There are healthier ways." Ryan said. "God, Sydney, do you want to die?"

"That wouldn't be so bad," Sydney said hanging her head down.

Ryan grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Don't you dare say something like that! You cannot leave me!" he said angrily.

"Let go. Please." Sydney said softly.

Ryan's face softened. "I'm sorry," he said letting go of her arm. He rubbed his hand gently up and down where he had grabbed her. "Did I scare you?" he asked.

"You're not Franco. I know that." Sydney said. "I just don't like when you grab me because it reminds me of him."

"I'm so sorry," Ryan said pulling her on to his lap. He held her close. "I didn't mean to do that, but I just got so upset. Sydney, I love you so much and hearing you talk about wishing you were dead…it hurts so much."

"All I want to do is erase the pain. All I want to do is get rid of those horrible memories." Sydney said burying her face in his chest as she started crying.

Ryan held her close and let her cry.


End file.
